


Painful experiences

by Windfighter



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Emil/Lalli if you squint, Gen, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Prompt: PoisonedCharacter: Lalli





	Painful experiences

**Author's Note:**

> Titles are hard. Was suggested to do some Lalli-whump, so this happened. Enjoy?

Lalli turned in the bed. His body was burning, everything was painful. The pain seared out of his stomach and infected his chest, his intestines, his limbs. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and rolled up to a ball. He clenched his eyes shut, clenched his jaw. Water was gathering at the edges of his eyes, ran down onto the pillow. He turned his head, tried to bury his face into the pillow.

”Lalli?”

Emil's voice. Lalli didn't look towards him. He bit his cheek to get the pain under control, the sickness that shook his body. His body shivered.

”Are you okay?”

Lalli tried to nod but he couldn't get his body to move. Emil sat down on his bed, Lalli felt the mattress move. Emil's fingers pulled trough his hair, pulled it away from his face. Lalli shivered again. He was so hot, why was he shivering? Emil's hand rested on his forehead. It was cool and Lalli leaned into it.

”I think you have a fever. Should I get Mikkel?”

Lalli took a shaky breath, an attempt to answer that failed miserable. A new stab of pain shot up from his stomach and he rolled up even more. His pillow was so wet now, his eyes filled up and spilled over. His jaw was hurting, it felt like it was melting into his mouth. His body tensed up. His stomach turned. Food and gastric juices pressed itself up through his throat. He pressed closer to Emil, tried to hold it back, but his mouth opened and it came out, splashed over the mattress.

”Oh, eww!”

Emil jumped up, the mattress swayed again. Lalli breathed in short gasps.

”Mikkel! Mikkel, Lalli is sick!”

Something soft landed on the floor. Lalli moved away from the vomit, rolled over to his other side and pressed his forehead against the wall. Steps came closer. A blanket was wrapped over him and he was moved to the other bed.

”What's wrong with him?”

”It is nothing to worry about.”

”I didn't ask that, I asked what's wrong with him!”

Emil's voice was higher than usual. Lalli wanted to slap his hands over his ears. He loosened the grip around his stomach, but a new jolt of pain was released from it. He whimpered and Emil placed his hand on Lalli's shoulder, squeezed.

”I will fetch a bucket if he needs to throw up again.”

”But what's _wrong_?”

”Food poisoning, most likely”, Mikkel chuckled. ”He'll be fine again soon.”

Mikkel left. Lalli whimpered again and Emil started playing with his hair. 

”Don't worry, you'll feel better soon.”

Lalli's stomach still hurt, but it felt a little calmer. Emil's hand moved to his forehead again and he leaned into it.

”Do you want me to stay?”

Lalli pressed against Emil's hand, let it cool his head off. Emil gave a light laugh and shifted around in the bed, made himself more comfortable.

”I'll stay until you feel better.”

Lalli turned in the bed and placed his head on Emil's legs. Emil had changed his clothes, Lalli could tell from how the fabric felt against his skin. Emil moved backwards, leaned against the wall and then made sure the blanket was wrapped securely around Lalli. Lalli rolled up, wrapped his arms around his stomach. It was still painful, but slowly he let himself relax under Emil's touch.

 


End file.
